Pegasus' Dagboek: deel 11
Lief dagboek, Kyoya is vandaag nog chagrijniger dan normaal. Hij loopt al de hele dag te vloeken en te schelden op alles en iedereen. Kakeru is vanochtend al vroeg vertrokken. Ik denk dat hij naar het Bey-park is, maar dat weet ik niet zeker. Die jongen is echt niet te volgen. De wedstrijd van Shinobu gaat zo beginnen, maar het ziet er naar uit dat ik die alleen ga kijken, want Kyoya gromt net dat hij gaat trainen. Maar alleen is zo saai... Ik heb een idee: ik bel Victoria en Celia op, en dan kijken we de wedstrijd samen. Ik moet wel snel zijn, want over een uur begint de wedstrijd al! tot straks, Elina ik stop snel mijn dagboek weg, pak de telefoon en toets het nummer van Victoria in. "met Victoria Otori." "hoi Vic, met Elina. Heb je zin om de wedstrijd van vandaag samen met mij te kijken? Ik wil Celia ook vragen." "lijkt me leuk. Tsubasa moet bij de wedstrijd zijn, dus anders ben ik maar alleen. En Celia waarschijnlijk ook. Ik bel haar wel. Dan spreken we zo af bij wie we de wedstrijd kijken." "is goed. Tot zo!" "tot zo!" vijf minuten later gaat de telefoon over. Ik neem op. "hoi!" Schreeuwt een dolenthousiaste Celia aan de andere kant van de lijn. Celia is altijd enthousiast. Dit had ik kunnen verwachten. "hoi." Zeg ik rustig. "We kunnen de wedstrijd bij mij kijken. Ik heb het al geregeld. Victoria komt je ophalen. Ze zal er zo wel zijn. Tot zo!" nog voordat ik iets terug kan zeggen hangt ze al op. Ik lach. Celia is echt niets veranderd. Ze is eenentwintig, maar ze lijkt nog steeds op het elfjarige meisje uit het weeshuis. Ik grinnik bij de herinnering: Celia, die altijd de directie van het weeshuis afluisterde omdat ze zo snel en lenig was. En ze is nog net zo druk en optimistisch als toen. de bel gaat. Ik doe open. Voor de deur staat de grote auto van Victoria. Ze stapt uit. "stap in!" Zegt ze en ze trekt me mee naar de auto. Ze stapt met moete weer in en gaat achter het stuur zitten. "mag jij eigenlijk wel rijden?"vraag ik bezorgt, terwijl ik naast haar ga zitten. "ik ben zwanger, niet gehandicapt." Zegt ze, duidelijk geïrriteerd, terwijl ze de auto start en wegrijd. "is dat je nieuwe motto?" Vraag ik grijnzend. Victoria probeert boos te kijken, maar dat lukt niet echt. We schieten in de lach. Even later rijden we de oprit van Celia's huis op. Celia staat al op ons te wachten. Ze trekt ons meteen naar binnen en laat ons haar hele huis zien. Ik ben onder de indruk. Het is enorm! En dan te bedenken dat ze hier helemaal alleen woont! "Wow, Celia, dit huis is echt gigantisch! Het is nog groter dan het mijne, en ik ben getrouwd met de directeur van de WBBA!" Zegt Victoria, ook onder de indruk. "Hoe kun je dat ooit betalen?" Celia grijnst. "Rijke adoptie-ouders." Zegt ze. "Nu ik erover nadenk, ik heb jou adoptie-ouders eigenlijk nooit ontmoet. Jij wel?" Vraagt Victoria mij. Ik schud mijn hoofd. "nee. Jouw ouders wel, en die van Lillian ook, toen ik bij haar en Nile in Afrika was, maar die van Celia niet." "Maar mijn broer heb je wel ontmoet. Je hebt zelfs een paar keer tegen hem gevochten!" Zegt Celia, nog steeds grijnzend. Ik lach. "Ik heb de afgelopen tien jaar met zoveel mensen gevochten. Ik zou niet weten wie je bedoelt." "Hier, ik heb een foto van ons tweeën." Zegt Celia, en ze laat ons een foto zien. Mijn mond valt open van verbazing, want op die foto staat Celia naast niemand minder dan... Julian Konzern! "Wat?!!!" Zeg ik verbaast. " jij bent geadopteerd door de ouders van Julian Konzern!!" "Ja, leuk hè." "Waarom heb je niets gezegd?" Vraagt Victoria. "Waarom wel? Nou, gaan we die wedstrijd nog kijken of niet?" Zegt Celia lachend en ze trekt ons mee naar de woonkamer. We zitten net als er opeens een oproep voor een videogesprek binnenkomt. Celia neemt op, en op het scherm van de tv verschijnen de lachende gezichten van Nile en Lillian. "Hoi," zegt Lillian vrolijk. "Hoe is het daar in Japan?" "Goed," zeg ik. "En hoe is het daar in Afrika?" "Ook goed," zegt Lillian. "het is lang geleden dat ik jullie alledrie tegelijk heb gezien. Ik wou dat ik erbij kon zijn." "Kom dan hierheen met de finale. En jij ook, Nile. Ik regel wel wat met Tsubasa." Zegt Victoria. "Dat zou geweldig zijn! Dan zien we jullie dan!" Zegt Nile. "Doei!" Zegt Celia, en ze beëindigt het videogesprek. We ploffen op de bank. De wedstrijd gaat beginnen. Categorie:Pegasus' Dagboek Categorie:Izumi2001